


SPN RPF: Perfect Night (Jensen Ackles x Reader)

by Evyione



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Love, M/M, My first RPF, Other, Please Leave Comments, Romance, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: You are coming back from work after an awful week and your boyfriend is here to make you feel better.Request: Could you maybe do a fic where Jensen comforts the reader after she's had a bad day at work?Warning: FluffPairing: Jensen x Gender Neutral!ReaderA/N: I wrote this for a request but the idea has been on my mind for a long time. I wanted to write it for a friend.A/N2:  I don’t ship Jensen with anyone, this was a request and this is the first and maybe the only time I will write RPFs as I am not comfortable with it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Original Male Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Other(s), Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Kudos: 15





	SPN RPF: Perfect Night (Jensen Ackles x Reader)

It has been a long day, no, a long week. Work has been exhausting, being a nurse is not easy, it takes a toll emotionally and physically. And today, after having another row with your coworker about what would be best for the patient in your care, you felt drained.  
Which is why you drove directly to yours and your boyfriend's house after your shift ended.  
You just wanted him to hug and cuddle with you. You knew he would be there as he got home from Vancouver 3 days ago. He was now on vacation until the day he would have to go back to film the next season of Supernatural. 

Despite having him home for the last three day you haven’t been able to sit and just talk to him, your patients needed you. However, you now had 2 days off and you would make the most of it.

As you pulled your car in the garage, you saw that Jensen’s car was also parked, meaning he had come back from the brewery. Once you turned off the engine, you climbed down from your seat and made your way into the house.

“Jensen, I’m home!” you exclaimed.

Earing your voice, Jensen popped his head out from the kitchen entrance and smiled brightly as he saw you. 

“Y/N, you are finally back! Just in time for dinner!” Jensen said as he took off his apron and made his way towards you. When he finally reached you, he hugged you tightly before grabbing your face with his hands and kissing you passionately.

“I’ve missed you,” he said as he came up for air.

“I missed you too” you answered as you placed your arms around his waist and hugged him once more. Having him close to you always made you feel better, his presence was just soothing. 

“What do you say, you go take a shower or a bath and when you are done the dinner will be ready for us to enjoy, I made your favourite. Sounds good?” he said as he rubbed your back.

“Sounds delightful, thank you,” you said and kissed him before going upstairs to take a hot shower.

After 30 relaxing minutes under the warm water, you finally put on some nice clothe and went back to the dining room.

“I didn’t take too long, did I?” you asked as you sat at the table.

“No of course not, I just finished putting on the table, you are just in time,” Jensen said as he looked you over and then added: “You look beautiful in that outfit” before sitting in front of you.

Dinner was succulent, Jensen sure knows how to cook. He had made your favourite dish and bought your favourite dessert. You hadn’t been this relaxed since he left for filming 2 months ago.

“Thank you, Jensen, I needed this, you are the best boyfriend,” you said as you finished the last bite of your dessert.

Grabbing your hand and rubbing it with his thumb, he answered “You don’t have to thank me, I saw how exhausted you were and you deserve to relax too. What do you say, I clean the table and then we can curl up in bed and watch whatever you like on TV?” 

“You spoil me, but you sure you don’t want my help?” you asked, unsure.

“Yes, now go put those pyjamas I love so much on you and I will join you in a bit, this is your night,” Jensen said as he started to grab the plates. 

“Okay, if you are sure,” you answered, making him chuckle.

“I am, now go,”.

\-------

Just as you climbed into bed, Jensen came in the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers as soon as he closed the door, which he knew made you blush, then he climbed into bed and sat next to you, putting his arm around your waist so you could lay your head on his bare chest before turning on the TV.

“So, what do you want to watch?” he asked you.

“How about Barkskins? It is a new tv show and I would like to watch it with you,” you answered, he nodded before playing the first episode.

After a few episodes, you started to nod off so Jensen turned off the TV and kissed your forehead before pulling the blanket over the both of you.  
As you were falling asleep you voiced: “Thank you for tonight, I love you so much”.

“Always, I love you too.” and kissed your temple before falling asleep.


End file.
